1. Field
The instant disclosure relates to a display device, and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device is a type of flat panel display which emits light using a layer of an organic material. An OLED device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the electrodes. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, one of the electrodes injects holes into the light emitting layer whereas the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The holes and electrons recombine with each other in the light emitting layer, thereby generating excitons having an excited energy state. The excitons, while returning to the ground state, discharge energy, thereby emitting light.
An OLED device has an excellent light emitting efficiency, brightness, and viewing angle. An OLED device also has a short response time, a slim profile, and a light-weight. Thus, it has drawn attention as a next generation display device.
Recently, portable display devices have been actively developed. Accordingly, researches have focused on developing flexible and thin organic light emitting display devices. Accordingly, there has been a need to provide a substrate which can have both flexibility and heat-resistance while having a slim profile.
Certain organic light emitting display devices include a metal substrate made of, for example, SUS (Steel Special Use Stainless). Such a metal substrate typically has hardness stronger than that of a glass, and is not easily damaged even with a thin thickness. A metal substrate also has flexibility and heat-resistance. Thus, it has drawn attention as a substrate suitable for a flexible organic light emitting display device.